Sex Songfics
by DomoArigatoMrRoboto
Summary: Just stories and some songs that go with them. Fist a Scott/Stella songfic. Then a Charlie/Mo songfic. Then a Wen/Olivia songfic. ALL CHAPTERS WILL HAVE ADULT CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Listen to Wet the bed by Chris brown while reading this.**

Scott leaded her to the bed as he undressed his beautiful girlfriend and touched her everywhere. He put a finger in her moist pussy. She moaned his name. He knew exactly what she wanted.

**Whoo **

**Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip**

**As I kiss both sexy lip, lip, lips**

**Wow**

**Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip**

**As I kiss both sexy lip, lip, lips**

Scott kissed her. Stella let her tongue explore his mouth. He put a finger in her yet again. She moaned in his mouth. She undressed him. Touching all over his erect cock. He wanted tonight to be about pleasuring _her_. Not him. He went to the end of the bed and let his tongue explore her pussy.

**I ain't afraid to drown**

**If that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yes**

**Girl, I'll drink you down**

**Sippin' on your body all night**

**I just wanna take your legs and wrap 'em 'round**

**Girl, you're cummin' right now**

"Scott! I'm cumming! Ugh! _**I'M CUMMING!**_"

That didn't stop Scott.

**My head to your chest feelin' your heartbeat, girl**

**Swimmin' all in your sea**

**And you sweatin' all over me**

**Bendin' forward, don't you run, girl  
><strong>Stella gasped for air as Scott let his tongue slip inside her core. She had a double orgasm. Scott sucked it until she had a triple orgasm.

**I don't want to be a minute man**

**Baby, you're just like a**

**Storm rainin' on me, girl, your soakin' wet**

**I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah**

**I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah**

**Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, girl, you heard what I said**

**I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

Scott got horney at her moaning and begging for more. He got up and slammed himself inside her and thrusted like a maniac. She screamed his name hoping no one would hear.

"_**STELLA! FUCK STELLS! YOU'RE SOO FUCKIN' TIGHT! UGGGHHH! FUCK I'M GONNA FILL YOU UP! UGH! STELLA!"**_

**Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'mma put your legs behind your head**

**When I make you wet the bed**

**You don't know what you in for**

**'Bout to get inside your mental, huh**

**Bend you back like it's limbo**

Scott banged harder. He did this until Stella was red and sore. They were both so close. But they just wouldn't cum! They didn't mind. They never wanted this bliss to end!

**I'mma make you feel like a nympho**

**Tonight, oh, you're mine, baby girl, uh**

**Anytime you want it, I'm ready and willin', gotta give it**

**I start to lickin' on your body, you go to tremblin'**

**Move it around, girl, let me get it from the side**

**And can I visit all those spots you like**

**Your neck, your back, your sexy lips, booty and thighs?**

**I don't want to be a minute man**

**Baby, you're just like a**

**Storm rainin' on me, girl, your soakin' wet**

**I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah**

**I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah**

**Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, girl, you heard what I said**

**I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

Stella's jucies dripped on the bed. Scott still thrusting. Both still longing to cum.

"Umf! Scott! Baby just like that! _**SCOTT! SHIT SCOTT! OH YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP! OHHHHH SCOTT!"**_

**Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'mma put your legs behind your head**

**When I make you wet the bed**

**I'mma make your body wetter than ever, we'll get together**

**You can tell as soon as I approach her**

**When you feelin' uptight, get it right**

**Don't fight, lighten up like Sammy Sosa**

**Women call me the super soaker**

**And I'mma soak your bed to death**

("Don't stop Scott!")

**How long can you hold your breath**

("Oh yeah Scott")

**Asthma attackin'**

**Wakin' up wonderin' what happened**

**Makin' me hot like Toni Braxton**

**You can't deny you wanna break my back in**

**Two, what you wanna do**

**Look at you with your birthday suit, suit, suit, suit**

**The forecast said it's cloudy tonight**

**And I'mma have your body like bloop, bloop, bloop, bloop**

**I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah**

**I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah**

**Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, girl, you heard what I said**

**I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna make you wet the bed**

**Yeah, yeah, I'mma put your legs behind your head**

**When I make you wet the bed**

**Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip**

**As I kiss both sexy lips, lips, lips**

**Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip**

**As I kiss both sexy lips, lips, lips**

Scott slammed her one more time before Stella let her hot sweet yet sour cum poor on his cock that was now loosing it's hardness. Scott groaned and filled Stella with his bitter, hot cum. He fell next t her exhausted. She kissed him and they fell asleep next to eachother.


	2. Marlie Sex Therapy

All of them were at Stella's Pool. The guys were waiting for the girls to come down. The girls came down wearing bikinis. Charlie, Wen, and Scott jaws dropped. Charlie gaped at his sexy Indian girlfriend. His cock got hard and numb. They all messed around in the pool. When they were getting ready for bed, they all decided to sleep over; Charlie came into the room Mo was changing in by accident. She was about to take off her bikini top. But she heard the door open.

"Oh. Hey babe. What's up?" She asked. He didn't say anything. Just made out with her. She touched his dick through his swim trunks. He took off her top. Rubbing her firm breast. She moaned in his mouth getting wet.

**Stressed out, uptight, overworked, riled up**

**Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side**

**Follow me, where we're going, we don't need no bread crumbs**

**Can't you see, baby? You're the only one**

He picked her up and put one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned. Her mouth watered, longing to kiss him. He sucked until they were erect. He put her down and she pulled his swim trunks down and put his perfect cock in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, deep throating him.

**You are among the few hot women**

**Let me be your medicine**

**'Cause I got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine**

**Spread your wings and baby, fly away**

He was very close. He groaned. His legs felt weak. He stomach churned. He shot his huge load in Mo's mouth. She swallowed it, letting some fall on her breast. He layed her down. Getting ready to make love to his girlfriend.

**It's your body, we can love if you want to**

**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to**

**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**Baby, that's all for you to do, let your body be**

**I'll lick you down, I'll make you feel like you're out of body**

**The doctor's here for you**

**Take you like Twilight, I'll touch your neck**

**You don't have to say anything, I'll get you wet, yeah**

**Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on**

**Yea, yea, whoa**

Charlie slowly took off her bottom, getting her even more slide himself into her. He trusted fast enough to make her moan loudly. She moaned his named. This turned Charlie on more than ever.

"Oh Charlie! Mmmmh. Right there. _OH! Charlie! God I love you Charlie! Harder Baby!" _Mo yelled. Charlie pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. He obeyed her needs and thrusted a little harder for her.

**It's your body, we can love if you want to**

**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to**

**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like**

**Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like**

**It's your body we can ride and rock and roll**

**Ride and rock and roll**

**Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh**

Charlie was now getting very close to his peak. He thrusted harder and faster. He spilled a bit of pre cum in her she moaned. So did he. Her insides felt like electricity.

"Mo! Babe! You're so tight. UGH! _**FUCK MO! YOU FEEL SO GREAT! GOD! I'M FILL YOU BABY! UGGGHH! FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"**_ He yelled not really caring if the band herad. Mo was also at her peak. She jerked her body. Trying to hold in her screams. But she just couldn't.

"_**CHARLIE! UGH! BABY! SHIT CHAR! OHHH SHIT CHARLIE! AHHHHH! FUCK I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" **_Mo yelled at the top of her lungs.

**It's your body, we can love if you want to**

**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to**

**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do can do can do**

**(Sex therapy)**

**Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do whatever you like**

**(Sex therapy)**

**Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

"_**C-CHARLIE! OH GOD CHARLIE! HAR- OOOHHHHHH FUUUUCCCCKK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING FOR YOU BABY! I'M CUMMING!"**_

"_**MOOOOOOO! FUCK BABY FUUUUUUUUCK! I'M CUMMING!"**_ Charlie yelled as he filled her with his burning hot cum. It didn't hurt Mo. He pulled his cum-covered cock out of her. She kissed him. He pulled the covers over them.

"That was great Mo!" Charlie said. Mo smiled.

"Better than great. That was amazing!" Mo said. He nodded. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
